


Cats & Dogs

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Introspection, MC brings two men together, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Comedy, Vignette, Zen and Jumin wearing that get-along t-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: The story of how Jumin, Zen, and MC came to be together. There were a lot of hang-ups and bumps in the road but they all cared about each other a lot.Work from Tumblr.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Cats & Dogs

  
There are some people that you would never expect would blend well together and your brain would suspect that their union would be something that would signify the end of the world, the day when it rains cats and dogs, or when pigs could fly. Opposites don’t always attract but it is the saying that works to describe the union of MC, Jumin, and Zen. 

They were the last people anyone expected to be together, but for some reason, it just clicked. 

When MC came into the RFA that fateful day with her warm heart and compassion, she was like an angel sent from heaven. She cared about everyone, everything, and she always made sure that people were alive and happy. 

Her disposition was her empathy, and that empathy ensnared her like a big fish on a hook the moment that she got caught in between Jumin and Zen’s cat and dog fights. She knew right off the bat that their banter was one-sided on Zen’s part but that Jumin fed into it because it seemed to amuse Zen.

She never sided with either one of them. MC sat happily in the middle and began to a mediator of sorts. She would calm Zen down easily when he got worked up about the CEO and remind Jumin not to tease him too much, no matter how fun it was. They both could stand to learn how to get along. 

She stood in the middle and gave them both advice in the middle of everything happening. It might have been the fact that she gave her time to them equally no matter the situation which led to their relationship.

It all started when Echo Girl launched her barrage on Zen and attempted to destroy his character in public. Jumin wasn’t going to let that happen, and both he and Jaehee took to the field to ensure his safety. 

Zen wound up having a long talk with Jumin after that, and it brought them a lot closer than they had ever been. He lightened up on bickering him after he began to understand just how important Jumin considered his friendships, even with someone like Zen who acted like he couldn’t stand him. 

MC was glad that Zen had taken her advice to try and understand Jumin instead of deflecting his conversations when he tried to speak to him. Jumin wasn’t a robot. She could only smile when they began chatting in the chatroom without having a big row with one another every time they spoke.

Things settled for a little while but it simply didn’t last forever, unfortunately. However, during the quiet period, MC spent a lot of time getting closer to Zen and Jumin. She would flirt with the actor every time he struck up the chance to do it when then not even an hour later she would be engrossed in a phone call with Jumin about the finer points of life. 

She couldn’t deny that she was starting to have feelings for both of them. 

Even though their relationship had been starting to get better, she didn’t have much hope in them taking well to the fact that she liked both of them at the same time. They had just gotten over the big mess of their fighting and she didn’t want to be the source of another one. 

So, she tried to push it down and ignore it. 

It was dancing dangerously on the edge of the fire, though, as Zen had already kissed her once in the heat of the moment when she had come to see him at his apartment. It had been so sweet and chaste but there was no denying that there was something between the both of them that would have to be addressed someday. 

Before MC could catch her breath and think about her next course of action, the Hacker began his attack on the messenger after a few weeks of laying low and it got to the point where MC could no longer stay in Rika’s apartment without worrying about her safety. 

The safest place at that moment time would be with Jumin Han in his penthouse suite.

Even Zen had to openly admit that the CEO had the best security. He didn’t appreciate the notion that he couldn’t protect you in his apartment. Although, Zen had his big doubts about security and insisted that he be there to protect you too. 

Jumin relented, for once, and decided to humor Zen. 

He was already making sure that the others were protected, so this just saved him the energy of having someone following Zen around as well. The Hacker wasn’t just targeting MC, after all, there was proof that they were coming for everyone’s blood. They couldn’t just expect that they were all safe. 

It was better to take precautions when they were available and prepare for a storm when you still had the time to think about whether it was a good idea or not. It didn’t help that Glam and Sarah Choi decided that this was the best time to stick their noses into Jumin’s life, either. But, oh, MC and Zen made quick work of that situation. 

There was no-nonsense happening here whatsoever. 

However, the strain on Jumin’s psyche had been a lot for him to bear. 

MC was the one to remind him that it was okay for him to open up to others. She had to press him a bit to get him to even speak to her about everything but she did not give up on him. MC was very worried about his health. 

She had been trying to get him to open up to her, or even Zen, but it just didn’t seem to be going anywhere. It had been enough to bring tears to MC’s eyes. Well, Zen wasn’t happy about that, not one bit. The last thing that he wanted to see was MC crying over Jumin when that guy could easily fix everything. 

When she finally admitted to Zen late one night that she loved him, that was what made him act out.

His need to internalize everything and never talk about what’s bothering him was something that he, unfortunately, picked up from his father at a young age and had yet to unlearn this late in the game. Jumin didn’t crack at all once with what was bothering him. He just let it slip that he may or may not be overwhelmed with the situation at work. 

Zen called him out on his bullshit before he could even shut the door on that one and got away.

If he wasn’t allowed to run away from his problems when the tough started happening then Jumin wasn’t allowed to shut off the rest of the world like that to escape. He sure as hell wasn’t going to lie to MC’s face after she had spent all this time trying to help him. She did not deserve that treatment. 

He cared about her too much to see her in pain. Well, that turned into a bit of spat between the two of them. It got rather heated for a moment as they went back and forth at each other over the smallest of things until… well, the tension that had been brewing between the two of them for some time now just cracked.

Jumin said one thing and Zen said another and the next thing that MC knew, Zen had opened up to him about how worried he was at that moment. This wasn’t just about MC anymore. This was about much Zen was worried about his friend. Jumin was taken back by this and even though the water was clear between them, he hadn’t thought that Zen cared about him as much as this. 

Jumin didn’t know what to say. 

Neither did Zen. 

Zen wasn’t sure what came over him either at that moment because before he even realized what he was doing, he had pulled the CEO into a rough kiss. Jumin, who was stunned and at a loss for words, but somehow unsurprised at this turn of events, returned it. By the time they pulled away, they were both gasping for air. 

MC had been the one to voice the, “Wow,” in the background as she was surprised as well. That had been the turning point for all three of them. From that point onward, they had a lot of deep conversations into the night about these feelings. 

MC finally being honest with Jumin about how she felt about him, and with Zen on how much she had been thinking of him since they kissed the first time.

How Zen had started to realize that his animosity towards Jumin just wasn’t about his smug face, it had been more about how he wanted to kiss that smug look off his face. 

For Jumin, it was about how comfortable he realized he had become around not only MC but Zen as well. 

It began a relationship that would have its ups and downs. 

Zen and Jumin didn’t always see eye to eye on everything. Jumin loved debate so he sort of ate up the attention he got when they went back and forth. Zen didn’t mind it so much but he could get rather passionate about topics and flip his lid. MC was always the one in the middle smiling and reminding them to play nice. 

MC was the one to make sure that both of them were continuing to take care of themselves in a safe way. Jumin was learning how to be more open with others with MC, and Zen was learning how to be honest about his insecurities. Did it mean a lot of self-care nights with face masks and snacks? Yes, yes it did. 

It also consisted of Jumin asking what the point was in some of it which Zen would always reply that if he didn’t get it, he should try it himself. There was also the matter of the feline Elizabeth, the darling Elizabeth the 3rd. MC took it upon herself to take care of the long-furred cat for Zen and the actor took it upon himself to start taking his allergy pills more often. 

All and all, it wasn’t as much of a mess as one may have assumed it to be. 

“Zen, stop pouting,” Jumin said, pointedly. “If you want MC to give you attention, then ask for it, you’re a grown man.”

He shot a look at him from the other side of the couch. Jumin was engrossed in a book and MC was sprawled half across his lap watching the movie on television that Zen was also supposed to be watching but his eyes were firmly set on MC. 

Zen, immediately defensive of himself, huffed. “MC knows that she can give her affection out however she wants,” he said. 

“If you want something and don’t ask for it, then how will you get what you want in the end? It doesn’t seem like a sound business practice,” Jumin replied, turning the page and continuing to read without missing a beat. He was cool like that, but man, it got under Zen’s skin. 

“A relationship isn’t a business, CEO-in-line!” Zen countered. 

“Ah, but it is something that you work at every day to make better and it takes effort from all involved for it to continue functioning,” Jumin said. He spared him no unease as he spoke so casually. “How is that much different from a business when you think of it like that? Of course, I don’t suppose you would understand that sort of measure. Perhaps I should have likened it more to a play? How can opening night go well if all parties aren’t speaking together in alignment?”

Zen opened his mouth to say something in rebuttal but he felt something shift on his lap all of a sudden. MC had taken the time to sprawl out their legs across his lap while he was huffing and puffing with Jumin, a wickedly big smile on their face as they beamed at him. 

“Boys, boys, boys,” she cut in with a little laugh. “You’re both pretty. As much as I love to hear you two debate each other into a tissy all night long, I’d like to hear the movie. If you can both behave, and I mean if you both stop teasing each other and trying to get a rise of each other, I’ll reward you when we go to bed.” 

That almost certainly stopped the two of them from continuing their banter akin to first base in their relationship. 

Huh, MC thought, guess that’s all it took to train a cat and a dog. 


End file.
